


[Podfic] Sowing Seeds (of health and hope) by katmarajade

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family, Female-Centric, Gardens & Gardening, Healing, Moral Ambiguity, Moving On, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slow Build, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary</b>: Hermione's mother hires Millicent to create a vegetable garden for her. After a rocky start, Millicent and Hermione work together to grow organic produce, a beautiful friendship, and eventually something even deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sowing Seeds (of health and hope) by katmarajade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sowing Seeds (of health and hope)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678169) by [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade). 



> Recorded for [HP Podfic Fest 2014](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to katmarajade for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version:**  
  


 **Alternate Streaming:** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sowing_seeds_of_health_of_hope.mp3)

  
**Plain Version:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sowing_seeds_of_health_of_hope-plain.mp3)

## Length:

**Music Version:** 01:00:57  
 **Plain Version:** 00:58:24 

## Downloads:

**Music Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sowing_seeds_of_health_of_hope-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 58.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sowing_seeds_of_health_of_hope-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 31 MB 

  
**Plain Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sowing_seeds_of_health_of_hope-plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 56.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sowing_seeds_of_health_of_hope-plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 29.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
